dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern: The Emerald Knight (Community DCCU)
Green Lantern: The Emerald Knight is the fourth film in the Community DCCU and is based of the DC Comics character, Green Lantern. It is directed by Francis Lawrence and written by Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver. Charles Micheal Davis stars as John Stewart, who becomes the main Green Lantern. Matthew McConagughey stars as Hal Jordan, a veteran Green Lantern who becomes John's mentor. The other main cast include Naya Rivera, Rick Yune, Eva Green, Peter Dinklage, and Laz Alonzo. Plot Opens up to a distant rocky planet called Nerro, located in Space Sector 3599. On Nerro, a Ryutian bounty hunter is on the run. He is Atrocitus (Yune). As he flees with his immense speed, he is being pursued by two seasoned Green Lanterns, protectors of the universe, Abin Sur (Akinnuoye-Agbaje) and Hal Jordan (McConagughey). The Lanterns race to get him, but Atrocitus begins to lift up and throw a barrage of boulders at them. Jordan and Sur begin to use their Green Lantern rings and formulate a shield around them to block the rocks from hitting them. They elude the rock throwing and continue their pursuit. Another Green Lantern, Kilowog (McDonoguh) floats above Nerro’s horizon. He uses his ring to telepathically communicate with Jordan and Sur. Back on the planet surface, the two Lanterns continue their pursuit. However, after dodging another wave of rocks, that time allowed Atrocitus to hide. Sur screams for the bounty hunter, yet Jordan feels something is wrong. Kilowog lets them know that Atrocitus is not a typical bounty hunter; he has practiced in the arts of sorcery. He tells them to be careful. Atrocitus is not a being to mess with. Jordan calms Kilowog down, and lets him know he has been dealt more dangerous enemies in his career. Sur makes a joke about Jordan as he asks him what they should do next, Elder. Jordan laughs it off. As they continue the pursuit, a sudden appearance of monster slaves begins to attack them. Jordan and Sur use their rings to construct weapons and energy blasts to attack them. Kilowog wonders should he help, but Jordan denies him. He and Sur are able to handle the monsters. And as the monsters are defeated, they disappear in ashes. Sur reminds Jordan this must have been done by Atrocitus, his sorcery. The Lanterns continue their pursuit, but Jordan has an idea. He uses his ring to construct a radar-effect. With his radar, they locate a disturbance far east a few miles ahead. They fly at the spot, and as they reach there. More rocks come at them. Jordan and Sur stop the attack, and then they spot Atrocitus running. Jordan goes after him, however as he almost gets to the hunter and tries to use his ring. Jordan suddenly feels a sharp pain. Jordan collapses. Atrocitus about to seize his opportunity as Kilowog alarms the others, what’s going on. Before Atrocitus can attack a surprisingly-weakened Jordan, Sur gets in front of Jordan. And Atrocitus summons some sort of death spell which Sur takes Jordan’s place and gets affected. Sur falls to the ground unconscious as Jordan yells for Abin to get up. Atrocitus smirks and escapes. Jordan ignores Atrocitus getting away, and rushes back to Abin, who hasn’t moved. Kilowog having enough flies down to the surface only to see Atrocitus has disappeared, and he spots Abin Sur not breathing. They eventually learn it’s too late. Abin Sur, their fellow comrade, is dead. Jordan pounds his hand in frustration. He stares at his ring wondering what happened. He then looks up and suddenly has a feeling. They may have lost a Lantern, but he realizes. There is another. More coming soon Cast *Charles Michael Davis as John “The Architect” Stewart/Green Lantern *Matthew McConaughey as Hal Jordan *Naya Rivera as Katma Tui *Rick Yune as Atrocitus *Eva Green as Star Sapphire/Carol Ferris *Peter Dinklage as Ganthet *Laz Alonzo as Rich Gammon *Neal McDonough as Kilowog *Billie Piper as Arisia *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Abin Sur *Milo Ventimiglia as Salaak *Anna Silk as Bleez *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Skallox *Ray Winstone as Bolphunga the Unrelenting *Noah Emmerich as General Harper *Doug Jones as J’onn J’onzz/Martian Manhunter **Liam Neeson as the Voice of the Martian Manhunter Gallery Cast Pics Charles_Jonstewart3.jpg|John Stewart/ Green Lantern mathew_hal2.jpg|Hal Jordan Atrocitus_RickYune.jpg|Atrocitus Katma_Tui.jpg|Katma Tui Star Sapphire_EG.jpg|Star Sapphire Category:Movies Category:TalixArts Category:Community DCCU Category:PG-13 Category:Unfinished